Un Amor Inesperado
by Poochie214
Summary: Sakura es una simple chica universitaria, un día tiene que sustituir a su amiga en el trabajo, ahí conocerá a alguien a quien cree que no volverá a ver, pero ¿y si no es así?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

.

Capítulo 1 - 1er Encuentro

* * *

POV SAKURA

-Maldita cerda, hoy era mi día festivo en la universidad y tengo que sustituirla en su trabajo porque está enferma-

Me visto con el uniforme de trabajo de Ino, mi compañera de piso y mejor amiga, y ato mi largo pelo rosa en una coleta.

-Adiós Ino, me voy, cualquier cosa que necesites llámame-

-Si Frentona, gracias por sustituirme en el trabajo, ¡Achís!-

.

(En el hotel donde trabaja Ino)

.

-Hola, supongo que debes ser Sakura- oigo una voz detrás de mí

-Sí, soy yo, encantada-

-Yo soy Hinata, soy la encargada de dirigir la fiesta, así que seré tu jefa por hoy. Ino ya te ha debido explicar cuál es tu trabajo aquí ¿verdad?-

-Sí, tengo que servir las copas a los clientes-

-Correcto, tienes que intentar llevar copas llenas siempre en la bandeja-

-De acuerdo-

-Si tienes cualquier duda acude a mí-

-¡Sí!- digo con ánimo

Me dirijo a la sala donde tendrá lugar la fiesta, creo que se trata de una gala benéfica. La sala está decorada muy elegantemente ya que todos los invitados, según he oído, son gente con mucha influencia.

-¡Camarera!- dice una mujer, de unos pocos años más que yo, unos 25 años, quizás, con el pelo castaño, recogido en dos moños y vestida con un largo vestido rojo de una sola manga con una gran apertura lateral para mostrar sus esbeltas piernas.

-Dígame-

-Tráeme una copa de champagne-

-Lo siento, la fiesta no ha empezado, y tengo órdenes de no servir copas hasta que esta haya empezado-

-Me da igual quien te haya dado estas estúpidas órdenes, ¿Quién crees que soy? ¡Soy Tenten, prometida de Neji Hy_ū_ga, dueño de este hotel!-

-Perdone, pero…-

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dice Hinata entrando por la puerta

-¡Hinata! Dile a tu empleaducha que quiero una copa ahora mismo-

-Pero Tenten, he sido yo quien ha dado la orden de no servir copas hasta el inicio de la fiesta-

-Me da igual, quiero una copa y la quiero ¡Ya!-

-Sakura, por favor, podrías traer una copa- me dice Hinata

Yo solo asiento y me marcho a buscar la copa para esa tipeja con aires de grandeza. No sé como Ino puede soportar esto.

Cojo la copa de champagne y me dirijo a la sala donde vuelvo a encontrarme con esa mujer y le entrego su copa.

-Tenga señorita-

-Hmp..- dice casi arrancándome la copa de la mano.

.

Vuelvo a la cocina, donde espero no encontrarme a nadie inesperado.

-Hola- saludo al cocinero

-Hola, soy Chōji, el cocinero-

-Yo soy Sakura, camarera sustituta-

-¿Sustituta?-

-Sí, sustituyo a Ino-

-Hola chicos- saluda una voz masculina detrás de mi

-Hola- digo dándome la vuelta para ver a un chico alto de pelo recogido en una coleta

-¿Eres nueva?- me pregunta

-Sustituye a Ino- dice el cocinero levantando las cejas

-¿Tu eres Shikamaru? Ino me ha hablado de ti- él se sonroja

-Venga chicos a trabajar, los invitados empiezan a entrar en la sala- dice Hinata

Cojo la bandeja con las copas de champagne y salgo por la puerta. Hay un montón de invitados, todos vestidos elegantemente, cosa que me hace sentir aún más inferior de lo que soy.

Voy pasando entre la gente sirviendo las copas, algunos me devuelven una sonrisa, y otros ni siquiera se dignan a mirarme. De repente me acerco a un grupo de hombres, de los cuales creo que ninguno superaba los 30, todos muy atractivos. Uno tiene el pelo rubio, un poco desordenado, y unos bonitos ojos azules, parece que es el más alegre. A su lado otro hombre de pelo azabache y ojos negros, muy elegante y serio. Y al lado de este, un último hombre de pelo largo y castaño, recogido, y unos preciosos ojos perla, vestido muy elegante, con un traje negro y corbata también negra, con una flor roja en el pecho, creo que no le gusta la gente y no está a gusto en la sala.

Me acerco hacia ellos con la bandeja llena de copas para servirles, cuando noto la mirada del ojiperla clavada en mí, cosa que hace que me distraiga y tropiece con un señor, haciendo que caigan todas las copas, unas encima de este, otras encima de mí y las demás en el suelo, haciendo que todo el mundo de la sala voltee para ver el espectáculo.

-Perdone señor- le digo al hombre –Sígame le ayudare a limpiarse- dirigiéndome hacia el baño del personal

* * *

POV NEJI

Sigo mirando a esa muchacha de pelo rosado, nunca había visto a una chica tan misteriosa y bella. De repente veo como tropieza con uno de los invitados, armando un gran escándalo. Seguidamente veo como pide disculpas y se dirige a alguna parte con el hombre.

-Pobre muchacha- dice Naruto

-No la conoces de nada, además si no hace bien su trabajo, que se las arregle- dice Sasuke

* * *

POV SAKURA

-Tenga señor una toalla limpia- se la paso- Deme su camisa la voy a llevar a la lavandería-

-No hace falta-

-Ha sido mi culpa, lo siento mucho-

-No importa, ahora me las vas a pagar- dice mientras cierra la puerta del baño con el seguro

Se acerca peligrosamente a mí, estoy asustada, no quiero ser atacada, y menos por un viejo verde como ese.

-¡Ayuda!¡Ayu…- me tapa la boca con su asquerosa mano, intento deshacerme de ella pero no puedo, tiene más fuerza que yo.

-Venga muchacha no te hagas la estrecha- me pone contra el lavamanos, restregando su miembro contra mi trasero, es asqueroso.

No puedo hacer nada, me ha inmovilizado. Me veo delante del espejo, con cara de asustada y con los ojos húmedos, intentando evitar que mis lágrimas se escapen. El hombre, con su otra mano, empieza a desabrochar la camisa blanca del uniforme, dejando ver mis pechos cubiertos por el sujetador. Intento volver a deshacerme del viejo, dándole una patada, escapo y voy hacia la puerta donde intento sacar el seguro para abrirla, pero el hombre me vuelve a coger.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas guapa?- dice con rabia

Me toca por todo el cuerpo, mis pechos aún cubiertos, mi trasero solamente tapado por mis braguitas, con la falda levantada por ese maldito.

*Toc toc* el sonido de la puerta

-¿Hola, hay alguien?- pregunta una voz masculina-¿Hola?-

-Lo siento el baño está ocupado- dice el viejo

-Hmm..hmmm- intento decir algo, pero no puedo por culpa de la mano de mi acosador.

-Disculpas- dice la voz de detrás de la puerta.

Acabo de perder mi única oportunidad de liberarme de este tormento. Mis lágrimas empiezan a brotar. Mientras el viejo aún me metía mano.

*¡Plaff!*

Veo la puerta tirada por el suelo y al propietario de la voz de antes asomarse y acercarse al viejo, al cual da un puñetazo en toda la cara, haciendo que le sangre la nariz.

-¡Maldito mocoso!¡Me las vas a pagar!- dice el viejo dirigiéndose donde está el castaño ojiperla.

El chico para el puñetazo del viejo y le vuelve a dar uno en el estomago, haciendo que el viejo se retorciera en el suelo de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a levantar

* * *

POV NEJI

Intento abrir la puerta pero me es imposible, está cerrada por dentro con el seguro.

-¿Hola, hay alguien?- pregunto, pero como no responde nadie, vuelvo a preguntar-¿Hola?-

-Lo siento el baño está ocupado- dice el hombre

-Hmm..hmmm..- consigo oír las muecas de la muchacha

Ese hombre seguro que intenta aprovecharse de la chica pelirosa. Tengo que hacer algo.

De una patada tiro la puerta al suelo y me encuentro al hombre acorralando a mi pelirosa, con la camisa desabrochada y la falda levantada, contra el lavamanos. ¿MI pelirosa?¿Que digo? Sí, quiero que sea mía, me ha impresionado y será mía, sea como sea.

Me acerco al viejo, al cual doy un puñetazo en toda la cara, haciendo que le sangre la nariz.

-¡Maldito mocoso!¡Me las vas a pagar!- dice el viejo dirigiéndose hacia mí con el puño en alto.

Paro el puñetazo del viejo y le vuelvo a dar uno en el estomago, haciendo que se retorciera en el suelo de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- le ofrezco mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias- me dice con una sonrisa. Me quedo embobado mirándola, que cuerpo tiene, unos bien formados pechos, unas largas y esbeltas piernas y esa cara de ángel.

Se acomoda la ropa y me vuelve a dar las gracias.

-Cariño ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice Tenten, mi futura esposa

-Estoy regañado a esta muchacha por el escándalo-

-Muy bien mi amor- dice abrazándome y besándome en los labios, como queriendo demostrar a la pelirosa que soy de su propiedad.

Me dirijo a la sala con Tenten, pero antes vuelvo la cabeza para ver si aún estaba allí esa chica misteriosa, al ver que ya no está, miro hacia Tenten, ella me sonríe.

-Volvamos a la fiesta, querido-

-Hmp-

* * *

POV SAKURA

El hombre ojiperla se va junto a su prometida, la cual había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarme ya.

Me escondo detrás de una de las columnas para que no me vea, pero yo lo veo marchar, es muy atractivo, pero para mí es inalcanzable una persona de su estatus social.

Se acaba la fiesta, todo ha transcurrido correctamente después del altercado con el viejo.

Mientras recojo todas las copas que los invitados han dejado por la sala, se acerca Hinata, mi jefa.

-Sakura, he oído lo de ese hombre, ¿estás bien?-

-Gracias a uno de los invitados, que ha podido abrir la puerta del baño, sí, estoy bien-

-Que mala suerte, por un día que vienes, te pasa esto. ¿Qué vas a pensar?-

-Tranquila señora Hinata, no importa. Lo que voy a pensar es que es usted muy buena jefa-

-No me trates de usted, por favor, y gracias, aunque mi primo no opina lo mismo, él cree que soy una estúpida y que no sé hacer nada-

-Pues dígale a su primo que es un idiota- digo en tono de enfado, pero haciendo broma

-Jaja, muchas gracias-

-Bueno, ya he terminado mi tarea, me voy. Adiós Hinata-

-Espera Sakura, ¿te interesaría trabajar en el Hotel Hyuga?-

-Claro, me vendría bien el dinero-

-Pues ¿que te parece si vienes el martes y hablamos de ello?-

-Perfecto, nos vemos el martes-

-Adiós Sakura-


	2. Chapter 2

(El martes siguiente)

* * *

POV SAKURA

-Ino, me marcho-

-¿Dónde vas?-

-Ya te lo dije Ino, tengo una entrevista de trabajo en el hotel donde trabajas-

-¡¿Vas a ir así vestida?!-

-Sí, ¿Qué hay de malo?- digo mirando mis jeans, mi camiseta de tirantes negra y mis converse.

-Tienes que ir más formal, ven- dice tirándome del brazo para que la siga –Ponte esto- me entrega una de sus camisas, de color azul cielo, con una falda de tubo corta de color negro y unos zapatos de tacón también negros.

Después de vestirme me miro en el espejo, estoy más elegante pero creo que la falda es demasiado corta, para mi gusto.

-Espera- dice cogiéndome de la camisa y desabrochándome los dos primeros botones- ¡Ya está, perfecta!-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, y venga, vete ya que vas a llegar tarde-

-De acuerdo- no tenía tiempo para discutir con Ino, así que me marché sin cambiar mi atuendo.

Salí del piso que compartíamos Ino y yo, y me dirigí hasta la parada del autobús, ya que no tenía el dinero suficiente para permitirme un coche.

Mientras caminaba notaba que las miradas de los hombres y chicos que pasaban a mi lado se dirigían hacia mí. No debí haberle hecho caso a Ino.

Subí al autobús y me dirigí hacia el Hotel Hyuga.

* * *

(En el hotel)

POV NEJI

- ¿Cuándo va a llegar esa mocosa?- digo sentado en la silla de mi despacho mirando por la ventana.

-Neji… Le de-be haber pas-ado algo- me dice mi prima tartamudeando como siempre

-¿No me dijiste que era muy responsable?-

-S-si, lo si-siento-

-No importa, total, no tengo que hacer nada hoy, es mi día libre, aunque me lo podría estar pasando bien con mis amigos…-

Odio tener que esperar a la gente, normalmente es al revés, la gente me espera a mí. Pero Hinata ha querido contratar a una camarera nueva, y ahora estoy aquí, esperándola.

-Buenas, perdón por el retraso, he tenido que venir en autobús, pero se ha averiado y he tenido que venir corriendo- dice una voz femenina y fatigada desde la puerta.

-No importa Sakura-chan- dice con una sonrisa mi prima

Me volteo para ver a la propietaria de esa voz femenina, y veo a una pelirosada vestida muy elegante y sexy, con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados mostrando el nacimiento de esos perfectos pechos, y con una falda de tubo corta que deja a la vista unas largas piernas.

-Buenos días señorita Haruno- digo mirando los papeles que hay encima de la mesa

* * *

POV SAKURA

Miro por la ventana del autobús y veo a la gente pasar, cuando, de repente, el autobús se para en seco. El conductor baja, revisa el motor y vuelve a subir.

-Señores pasajeros, les pido disculpas, pero el autobús se ha averiado, enseguida vendrá otro a buscarlos-

Me levanto y me dirijo hasta el conductor.

-Perdone, ¿cuándo va a llegar el otro autobús?-

-En 10 minutos, señorita-

No tengo tiempo, quedan cinco minutos para la entrevista. Cojo mi bolso y salgo corriendo del autobús.

Si corro quizás llegue a tiempo.

Ya estoy en la entrada del hotel, miro el reloj de mi muñeca, llego 5 minutos tarde. Voy a recepción.

-Hola, tenía cita con la señorita Hinata-

-¿Su nombre?- me pregunta la recepcionista

-Sakura Haruno-

-De acuerdo, vaya al despacho nº 14, en el último piso-

Subo al ascensor.

-¿A qué piso va señorita?- me pregunta el botones

-Al último -

Mientras subimos en el ascensor noto como el botones me mira de arriba a bajo, parando su mirada en mi escote, cosa que me hace sentir como un objeto sexual.

-Ya hemos llegado, que le vaya bien señorita-

-Gracias-

Camino por el pasillo mirando todas y cada una de las puertas hasta que veo la número 14. Llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante- esa es la voz de Hinata

-Buenas, perdón por el retraso, he tenido que venir en autobús, pero se ha averiado y he tenido que venir corriendo- digo con voz fatigada, aun estoy cansada de haberme recorrido media ciudad corriendo.

-No importa Sakura-chan- dice con una sonrisa Hinata.

Observo el despacho, Hinata está sentada en una silla enfrente del escritorio pero mirando en mi dirección. Delante de ella hay un gran sillón de despacho que gira para dejarme ver a la persona que está sentada en él. Cabello largo y castaño, ojos perla, facciones varoniles. Es el hombre de la fiesta, el que me ayudó. Por un segundo nos miramos a los ojos y surge una química entre nosotros, cosa que me hace sonrojar. En seguida él revisa los papeles que hay encima de la mesa, evitando mi mirada, y yo la desvío hacia Hinata a la que sonrío.

-Buenos días señorita Haruno- dice él mirando los papeles que hay encima de la mesa-Siéntese por favor-

-Sí- digo obedeciéndole

-Voy a hacerle algunas preguntas para rellenar el papeleo-

-De acuerdo-respondo

* * *

POV NEJI

-¿Nombre?-pregunto

-Sakura Haruno-

-¿Edad?-

- 20 años-

Solamente tiene 20 años y ya parece una mujer hecha y derecha, y muy sensual también. En cambio Tenten tiene 25, igual que yo, y parece que tenga 15 por cómo se comporta.

-¿Está casada?-

-No, estoy soltera-

Así que soltera… Entonces tengo alguna oportunidad.

-De acuerdo, última pregunta, ¿Estudia o trabaja en algún otro lugar?-

-Si, estudio mi penúltimo año de medicina en la Universidad-

-Vale, entonces hemos terminado con las preguntas, ahora hablemos de su contrato- hago una pausa para verla otra vez sentada delante de mí- Trabajará todos los fines de semana y la necesitamos disponible para ocasiones concretas como fiestas privadas, ¿está de acuerdo?-

-Sí-

-Firme aquí y ya está- le doy el bolígrafo que he usado y cuando acerca su mano para cogerlo, roza con la mía cosa que me hace sentir su suave piel.

La sigo mirando, firma el contrato, nos levantamos y nos damos las manos cerrando el trato, cosa que hace posible que vuelva a sentir su suave piel.

* * *

POV SAKURA

Después de sentir el roce de su piel, cosa que me ha hecho volver a sonrojarme, me acompaña hasta la puerta y la abre, como todo un caballero, para dejarme salir.

Me dirijo hacia el ascensor de nuevo.

-Hola de nuevo señorita- me dice el botones

-Hola- le respondo -A la entrada, por favor- veo como pulsa el botón y se empiezan a cerrar las puertas, pero segundos antes de que se cerraran completamente, alguien lo evita. Es mi sexy y masculino jefe.

* * *

POV NEJI

Veo como ella se dirige hacia el ascensor para salir del hotel, yo vuelvo hacia mi despacho, pero me lo pienso de nuevo y cambio repentinamente mi rumbo, veo como las puertas del ascensor se van cerrando con mi pelirosa dentro a medida que me acerco, pero cuando llego a él logro que no se cierren y se vuelven a abrir. Entro en el ascensor y no digo nada. El botones tampoco me pregunta. Llegamos a nuestro destino, veo como ella baja primero, dejándome con una magnífica vista de su trasero, que por lo que veo no soy el único que se fija en eso, ya que el botones también la mira embobado, como el resto de ocupantes masculinos de la sala.

-Espera Sakura- la aviso antes de que marche –Te invito a un café para celebrar tu entrada en la empresa-

-Lo siento no bebo café, me gustan más las cosas dulces-

Claro, como no lo había pensado, a una chica tan joven, bella y dulce no le pueden gustar las cosas amargas como el café. Es perfecta.

-Entonces te invito a lo que quieras, ¿Qué te parece?- le ofrezco mi brazo

-De acuerdo- me dice, pero sin aceptar el agarre

-Vamos- le digo guiándola hasta la cafetería del piso 21, ya que esa es para gente VIP.

* * *

POV SAKURA

Mientras salía del ascensor y caminaba hacia la salida, viendo como todos los presentes masculinos se giran a verme, oigo la voz de mi jefe.

-Espera Sakura, te invito a un café para celebrar tu entrada en la empresa-

-Lo siento no bebo café, me gustan más las cosas dulces- le respondo.

Aunque suena más seductor de lo que quería que sonara.

-Entonces te invito a lo que quieras, ¿Qué te parece?- me ofrece su brazo

-De acuerdo- le digo sin aceptar el agarre.

Si nuestros cuerpos se vuelven a encontrar voy a perder el control.

-Vamos- me dice mientras me guía

(Ya en la cafetería)

Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, él enfrente de mí, con un posado serio pero sexy a la vez. No sé cómo puedo pensar esas cosas sobre mi jefe, pero en realidad sí que es muy sexy, con ese pelo largo y rebelde que se aparta de la cara de vez en cuando y esos fulminantes ojos color perla.

Después de un silencio un poco incomodo se acerca la camarera.

- Señor Hyuga ¿Qué desea tomar?- me mira con cara de rabia, quizás piense que soy su amante o algo parecido

-Un café- dice secamente -¿Sakura que te gustaría tomar?- me dice, pero ya no tiene ese semblante serio de antes

-Mmmm- digo mordiéndome el labio inferior- Un té de fresa, por favor-

Durante todo el rato de espera no cruzamos palabra y tampoco mirada, yo intentaba mirar a cualquier sitio excepto a esos ojos hipnotizantes.

-Hola Neji- dice un atractivo rubio

-Hmp-

-Hola señorita- dice dirigiéndose a mi

-Hola- le digo con una sonrisa

-¿Le han dicho alguna vez que es usted muy bella?- me sonrojo

-Naruto, deja de ligar con mi empleada-

-Jeje, lo siento- me dice con la mano rascandose la cabeza

-No importa- le vuelvo a sonreír

Coge una silla de la mesa de al lado y se sienta con nosotros.

-Camarera, una cerveza- dice el rubio a la camarera que nos ha atendido antes

-Perdona no me he presentado, soy Naruto Uzumaki, amigo de Neji-

Uzumaki… ese apellido me suena. Uzumaki&CO, la constructora más famosa del mundo.

-Soy Sakura Haruno, nueva empleada- le respondo saliendo de mis pensamientos

-Ch-chicos, ho-hola- una voz femenina detrás de mí, es Hinata.

-Hola cariño- dice Naruto abrazandola y besándola en la mejilla, cosa que hace que ella se sonroje.

-Prima- saluda Neji con cara seria

-Hola Hinata-chan- le digo yo

Después de un rato de charla, bueno, de oír a Naruto explicar historias divertidas y reírme mucho, miro la hora en el reloj, las doce y media.

-Lo siento, me tengo que marchar, encantada de conocerlos a todos- digo con buenas formas, ya que Neji y Hinata no dejan de ser mis jefes y Naruto uno de los empresarios más importantes del país.

* * *

POV NEJI

Veo como se marcha, vuelvo a fijarme en su trasero. ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Soy su jefe y no puedo pensar eso de una de las empleadas, además yo ya estoy prometido.

-Chicos me voy, tengo mucho papeleo que rellenar- les digo a Naruto y Hinata como excusa para poder seguirla.

-Adiós- dicen ellos al unísono

Voy caminando por el mismo camino que antes hizo la pelirosa cuando de repente choco con alguien.

-¡Podrías mirar por dónde vas!- grito a la persona con quien acabo de chocar

-Perdón , he olvidado mi bolso en la cafetería- me dice una voz muy familiar

Miro a la dueña de la voz, pelo rosa, ojos verde jade, en los que me perdería todo el día, ¡es Sakura!

-Perdóname a mí, no debería haberte gritado, es que estoy muy atareado con el papeleo, y …-

-No importa, ha sido mi culpa- se vuelve a disculpar cortándome

-Venga, como disculpa, te llevo a donde tengas que ir- le digo aprovechando la situación de poder estar a solas con ella un poco tiempo más.

-No hace falta- me dice con una sonrisa

-Que sí mujer, ve a buscar tu bolso, te espero en la puerta con el coche-

-Vale, muchas gracias- me vuelve a dirigir una de esas maravillosas sonrisas

* * *

POV SAKURA

Vuelvo a la puerta de la entrada donde supuestamente Neji me está esperando con el coche, pero no lo logro ver.

-Hey Sakura, venga sube- dice alguien desde el interior de un Maserati Gran Cabrio color gris mientras baja la ventana tintada del copiloto. Es Neji.

-Woow, que coche más… más- no tenía palabras para describirlo

-Jaja, eso suele pasarle a la gente cuando lo ve- es la primera vez que lo veo reír, tiene una bonita sonrisa.

Le indico donde vivo y me lleva a casa.

(Delante del piso de Sakura)

-Muchas gracias por traerme-

-No es nada-

-Bueno.. pues adiós- digo nerviosa, no sabía cómo debía despedirme de él.

-Adiós Sakura- me responde mientras bajo del auto.

* * *

POV NEJI

-Adiós Sakura- le respondo mientras baja del auto – ¡Espera! Te olvidas del bolso

Se gira, entra la parte superior de su cuerpo en el auto y le doy el bolso, cosa que hace que nuestras manos se encuentren y nos recorra un corriente eléctrico por el cuerpo.

De repente suelto su mano, me acerco lentamente a su cara, ella hace lo mismo, y nuestros labios se funden en un beso. No es ni un beso apasionado ni atrevido, si no un beso suave y dulce.

-Perdón- dice Sakura mientras se separa rápidamente de mí, sale del coche y entra en el bloque de pisos.

Mierda, ¿Qué he hecho?. La he besado, he besado a una empleada y teniendo una futura esposa.

Arranco el coche y me voy a mi casa, donde tendré que reflexionar mucho.

* * *

POV SAKURA

– ¡Espera! Te olvidas del bolso- me grita desde el auto

Me giro, entro la parte superior de mi cuerpo en el auto y me da el bolso, cosa que hace que nuestras manos se encuentren y nos recorra un corriente eléctrico por el cuerpo.

De repente suelta su mano, se acerca lentamente a su cara, yo hago lo mismo, y nuestros labios se funden en un suave beso.

-Perdón- digo apenada mientras me separa rápidamente de él, salgo del coche y entro en el bloque de pisos.

Esta noche tendré una larga discusión conmigo misma, pero después de un buen baño.


End file.
